


Discrete Indiscretion

by Misty_Reeyus



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: F/M, PWP, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty_Reeyus/pseuds/Misty_Reeyus
Summary: This is definitely a whole new level of scandalous.





	Discrete Indiscretion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aetherae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherae/gifts).



Estelle can’t believe she let things get this far.

Sneaking in kisses and gropes in the tucked-away aisles of the castle library is one thing. Engaging in quickies in secret passageways and unused storage rooms is another. But letting Yuri blatantly finger her in the middle of the empty Council Room during the break before the meeting is to reconvene?

That’s definitely a whole new level of scandalous.

Yet here she is anyway, her head thrown back with pleasure as she sits in her assigned chair at the meeting table, Yuri on his knees on the floor before her. Her leggings and panties are yanked down to just above her knees, as Yuri’s hand slides beneath the large, poofy skirt of her dress to work between her thighs. In the back of her mind, Estelle reels at her own boldness, but _spirits_ , how was she supposed to help herself?

Council Meetings are important, yes, but much of the time, they’re also long, and boring, and all too often digress into meaningless shows of propriety that don’t actually go anywhere. So when Yuri came sneaking some minutes ago, he found Estelle _aching_ for excitement, and then add onto that the fact that he left her way too wound up when he teased her in the shower this morning and she’s been carrying that around all day…Estelle was all too eager to make him pay her back in full.

Getting so carried away in a place so public might not have been their brightest idea, but they’re way too deep into this to stop now. Anyway, none of the other Council members should be back for some time, and Estelle’s sure she and Yuri will be able to wrap up soon, because she is so so so _close_ —

Footsteps echoing from outside the door make both parties freeze in place, and Yuri gasps “Shit” under his breath at the same time Estelle hisses “Hide!” and shoves at his shoulders. He scrambles backwards through the tablecloth until he’s crouched behind it, and Estelle swiftly scooches her chair forward until she’s firmly in position, then smiles pleasantly at Councilman Nowe as he enters.

Well. He sure is earlier than usual.

But the meeting table is thankfully humongous, with the seats around it spread far apart from each other and the tablecloth so expansive that the edges of the fabric touch the floor on all sides. Yuri is well hidden underneath the table, so he’s in the clear for now, and while Estelle can already feel the fervent heat in her stomach dwindling into a cold, empty sort of _want_ , there’s no sense in pushing their luck. 

More councilmen enter in the minutes that follow, and the room progressively fills with idle chatter. It’s when every Council member is present and accounted for, the whole table a mismatched array of separate, unfocused discussions, that Estelle feels a tap against her knee. She glances down to see Yuri’s right hand peeking out slightly from just underneath the tablecloth, gripping the edge of her seat. 

“Yuri?” she murmurs in question, her own voice safely covered up by the layered din of many others.

“If you want me to stop,” Yuri’s whisper of response comes, “just tap my hand, okay?” 

Estelle furrows her brow. “What do you—?”

“Everyone! May I have your attention please?”

She cuts herself off as Ioder projects his voice from the head of the table, his tone laced with the professional enunciation that signals the meeting is starting again. Everyone falls into expectant silence, and Estelle straightens her back, confusion thrumming uneasily in her chest.

After a pause, Ioder continues to speak, just in time for a hand to come creeping beneath Estelle’s skirt again.

…Oh.

Oh, he _cannot_ be serious.

But Yuri is apparently even more audacious than she could have guessed, his fingers fumbling with her stockings, rolling them down, down, down her legs until her underwear pools around her heels. His other hand is still barely visible, he’s made sure to give her an easy out if she wants it—but _oh_ , she’s still so worked up, and as his thumb presses down on her clit, the fierce fire from before instantly reignites in her belly, _begging_ for gratification.

Estelle can’t bear to be denied any more today, so she bites her lip, slightly spreads her legs, and lets Yuri do as he pleases.

In the back of her mind, part of Estelle recognizes that Ioder is announcing the new allocations proposal, but she already knows his speech word for word; after all, she helped him write it. So there’s really nothing to be gained from listening, not that she can really afford to anyway. As is, all her concentration is focused on maintaining a composed appearance—burying her nose in the meeting handout to hide the strain on her face, biting her lip to hold back all the inappropriate sounds that ache to spring from her tongue, sitting ramrod straight as she resists the overwhelming urge to buck her hips into Yuri touch.

Just when Estelle thinks she’s gotten a firm hold of herself, though, something else dips beneath her skirt. Before she can even realize what’s happening, her clit is greeted with the unmistakable slimy friction of a tongue swirling over it—and that catches her so by surprise that she jolts instinctively, a traitorous cry bursting from her lips.

Estelle instantly does her best to swallow the sound before it gets too loud, flying her hand to her mouth and smothering the noise beneath a forced, throaty cough. There’s a terrifying five second window where all is silent, as Ioder halts in his speech and all eyes fall on her. Even Yuri has pulled his mouth away from her sweet spot, and his left hand on her thigh suddenly grips on tight, as if he’s scared they’ve just gotten caught.

“…Lady Estellise.” Ioder finally breaks the silence. “Is there a problem?”

Estelle hastily straightens up, pastes on an innocent smile, and hopes she can pull this off. “I’m terribly sorry. That was a rather disruptive sneeze, wasn’t it? I apologize, but please, _do continue_.”

She puts emphasis on that last part, a message directed not only at Ioder but at the devil still situated beneath her skirt, because Yuri has teased her half to death, and yanked her into his scandalous games, and made her so infuriatingly hot and bothered that her skin burns and her blood boils with a frenzied and uncontrollable _need_.

He _will_ take responsibility.

If anyone suspects Estelle is actually guilty of anything more than having a particularly bad tickle in her nose, they don’t show it, all the Council members turning back towards Ioder as the emperor continues speaking. Even then, though, Yuri makes no action for what feels like ages, until Estelle’s beginning to think Yuri didn’t understand what she meant. But then Yuri’s barely visible right hand taps cautiously at her leg, and instead of tapping back, Estelle grasps his hand in her own and squeezes it _hard_ , attempting to somehow impart him with her thoughts.

_Finish what you started right now, or I swear, I will **kill you** when this is over._

Whether he actually manages to catch on to her mental threat or he’s just anxious to end this himself, Estelle’s not sure. But soon enough, Yuri sets back to work, his tongue sweeping rough paths over her vulva before lapping at her entrance, his left-hand fingers pinching mercilessly at her clit. Estelle clenches her eyes shut and swallows down every potential pleasured noise that rises up her throat, powers through the sweet friction and tantalizing pressure until she finally, finally, _finally_ reaches climax. Haze clouds her mind but she clings to her self-control with all she has, until at last, she’s ridden her orgasm out entirely.

By the time she’s aware of herself again, Yuri has already pulled away, and now sticky-slick fluid slides between Estelle’s legs, still warm but rapidly cooling. Estelle flushes a little to realize she’s sitting in a mess, and though her dress is layered enough that she trusts it won’t show on the outside, the sensation is still far from comforting.

Estelle can’t manage to pay much attention to the remainder of the meeting, but she doesn’t really need to—the rest of the discussion today is about clarifying the basics before they conclude, and they’ll pick back up with fresh adjustment appeals at the next meeting. Thus, the session proceeds and soon wraps up with little fanfare, and as the other Council members quickly pile out the door, Estelle lingers in her seat a minute longer. She fumbles with her feet until Yuri helps her, pulling off her heels and removing her stockings and panties before she slips her now barefeet back in her shoes.

At this stage, it’d be too difficult to get her underwear back on. Better to just forego them entirely than to trip over them when she tries to walk.

“Estellise?” Ioder’s voice rings in her ear, close enough that she abruptly whirls her head to meet his gaze as he stands mere feet away. “Are you okay? Forgive my saying so, but you don’t look quite well. Your cheeks are rather flushed.”

Estelle feels a light puff of air against her ankle, probably the result of Yuri stifling a laugh. She resists the urge to kick him in the face, ignores the spike of panic that shoots through her, and pastes on a pleasant smile for her cousin.

“Yes, well, I suppose I have been feeling a little hot today. The sun, you know.” She gestures towards the large window panes behind her, through which the entire spacious room is well-lit. “It’s been shining down pretty hard, and this thick dress isn’t doing me any favors, either.”

“If you say so.” Ioder still seems concerned, but he’s apparently willing to drop the subject. “I just hope you’re not falling ill. To be safe, you should head up to your room immediately. Get some good rest.”

“Yes, thank you. I’ll do just that.”

Estelle swiftly stands, feeling Yuri quickly retreat even further behind the tablecloth as she casually smooths out her dress. Thankfully, the hemline reaches the floor, so her bare legs are well-hidden, and the skirt is so poofy that she’s sure Ioder can’t possibly tell that the inside slides slick with her own release. After bowing to her cousin, Estelle promptly takes her leave as calmly as she can, only barely able to help herself from just _bolting_ right there.

She left Yuri behind, but Estelle’s sure he’ll be able to make his own escape one way or another. So once she makes it back to her bedroom, she throws open the window in preparation, then lets herself fall face first onto her bed as the gravity of what she just did finally catches up with her. Her cheeks burn so hot she thinks she could compete with a campfire, and she moans aloud in sheer embarrassment at herself as she buries her face in her pillow.

Even when some while later, she hears someone climbing in through her window, Estelle continues to lie still. Yuri’s light chuckle comes floating to her ears as his footsteps approach, and it’s only when his hand nudges at her side that she rolls over to pout up at him.

“Yuri, you are the absolute _worst_.”

“Am I now?” He smirks, so infuriatingly proud of himself, as he brandishes her underwear between them like a winner’s flag. “So what are you gonna do about it?”

Estelle huffs, snatching up a fistful of silk stocking in her hand before tugging on it, firmly but carefully so as not to rip the fabric. Yuri obliges, leaning forward while still clutching the other end of the pantyhose, letting her pull him down until he’s lying on the mattress atop her: his legs straddling her hips, his face hovering mere inches above hers.

“I’ve got a couple ideas,” Estelle murmurs, grinding her hips up against his as reawakened thrill shoots down her spine. “Help me get out of this dress?”

Yuri just laughs and closes the distance, whispering his answer against her lips.

“Sure. Sounds good to me.”


End file.
